


Best of all Best Friends

by RoseNox98



Series: He's My Best Friend 'Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Charlie and Cas are besties, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Shopping, slight destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4024219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie decided that Castiel needed some clothes he could relax in, so she takes him shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best of all Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift for wayward-daughter-1 over on tumblr.

Castiel, Charlie decided, needed clothes that he could relax in. The suit and trench coat were awesome and 'angel business', and Charlie agreed that it was okay for being an FBI agent as well, but when Castiel showed up at the bunker and Charlie decided to have a movie night, the stuffy clothes just wouldn't do.

Castiel-who stayed the night at Dean's 'convincing'-walked out of the room he shared with his hunter and almost ran right into Charlie.

The red-head put her hands on his arms to stop them from stumbling, but didn't let him go as she started dragging him down the hall.

Castiel let her pull him along, not questioning the human's motives until they were getting closer to the woman's little bright yellow car.

"Charlie, where are we going?" he asked as she let go of his arm and got in the driver's side.

"Get in, bitch, we're going shopping."

Castiel blinked at her, mouth opening, then he snapped it shut as he moved around the front of the car.

"I see, you're using an insult as a term of endearment."

Charlie rolled her eyes, but gave him a smile and she turned on the car.

"That's right, angel cakes," she said cheekily.

Castiel tilted his head, eyes squinted. "Angel's don't make cakes," He told her, voice serious.

Charlie huffed out a laugh, glancing over at Castiel as she pulled onto the road, turning towards the nearest town.

Looking a little surprised that he had made the other laugh, Castiel looked out the window.

Even after all the time he'd spent on Earth, and even the year he had been without his grace, he would never fully understand their odd humor.

"So, Cas," Charlie asked about ten minutes into their ride. "How are things with you and Dean?"

The angel's face lit up at his hunter's name, a pink blush that Charlie thought was cute staining his cheeks.

"Things are great. Dean can be a very submissive lover." He said it like he was talking about the weather, seeing no shame in being up front with her about it.

Charlie choked on her breath. "Re-really? Hmm, I thought he'd always want to be the dominant one."

Not that she had given it much thought. She considered the boys her brothers, and no one liked to think about their brother's sex life.

Before Castiel could say anymore about it, Charlie turned onto their exit.

"Charlie, why are we going shopping?" She had been waiting for him to ask.

"You need some clothes, Cas, something you can kick back in."

Giving her a confused look, Castiel tugged at his coat. "What's wrong with the clothes I have?"

He sounded like a little kid pouting, but Charlie didn't laugh, turning her head a little so she could look at him. "Nothing's wrong with them, Cas, don't worry. I just wanted to get you some new things. You can't live your whole life in the same suit."

Castiel didn't see why not, but didn't question the woman, looking a the large building she had pulled up to.

"You ever been to a mall, Cas?" Charlie asked, turning off the car.

"No. I've never been shopping before, as least not for anything other than food with Sam."

Charlie nodded to herself, and opened her door. "Come on then."

\-----------------

"Charlie, I don't understand why you have to look down the back of my pants." Castiel sounded as confused as he looked, brows drawn together with his head cocked to the side like a puppy.

"I need to know what size pants you wear, Cas."

He blinked. "What does looking at my rear have to do with a size?"

Rolling her eyes, Charlie grabbed a pair of pants, show Castiel the little tag in the back.

"See those numbers?" she asked, looking up at Castiel. "I need to know what numbers to look for, so I can find you pants that fit."

Castiel still looked unsure, but sighed. "Very well."

He turned his back to Charlie, untucking the back of his shirt.

Putting the pants back on the rack, Charlie dipped her fingers down the back of his slacks and folded the band down, reading the size before letting go.

She didn't say a word about the red marks on his hips, or the welts at the small of his back that looked like scratches.

Finding jeans in the right size was easy, and Castiel took the clothes without complaint when Charlie handed them over to him.

"Alright," Charlie said, turning Castiel towards a changing room.

"Go put those on and bring me back the ones you like best."

Castiel went into the little room like he was told, and Charlie poked around until she heard him open the door.

Turning, her jaw dropped.

He'd put on the pair of black skinny jeans she'd pulled, his white dress shirt untucked.

"I like this pair a lot," Castiel told her, face serious.

"They look great, Cas. You go home looking like that and Dean won't know what to do with himself."

The angel blushed, but looked pleased.

Mumbling something Charlie didn't catch, Castiel shuffled back into the dressing room.

By the time Castiel came back out, Charlie was chatting up a cute sales aid.

The angel had three pairs of jeans over his arm, and Charlie spotted the skinny jeans on top.

"I want these, Charlie," he told her, sounding more like a teenager than a cosmic warrior. 

The red-head smiled, giving the employee a small piece of paper and a wink.

The girl blushed, giving the female hunter a small grin before ducking between racks of clothes.

"Alright, Cas. Let's find you some shirts to go with your new jeans."

The angel smiled, then bit his lip in a very human way. "Can I get some other things,too?"

He blushed, and cut his eyes towards the display of underwear. Women's underwear. 

"Oh," Charlie said, following his gaze. "Of course you can, Cas."

Beaming, Castiel let Charlie take him by the arm and lead him towards the racks of lace and silk. 

"Are we friends, Charlie?" He asked as he looked over all the choices. 

"Na, we're best friends now, Cas, you're stuck with me. What about this one?" She asked, holding up a pair of green panties. 

Castiel grinned, wide and toothy. "Perfect."


End file.
